bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Terminator Lilith
Terminator Lilith Skill 'Five Light's Order (65% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present) 'Burst 'Arcana Blaster (15 combo massive Light attack on single enemy; Cost: 13 BC, DC: 30 BC) 'Brave Burst Eternity Force (16 combo massive Light attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max; Cost: 29 BC, DC: 32 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Lilith is a cyborg made by Reeze. Unlike the servers, Lilith seems to be in operation 99% of the time. It seems like Reeze is superior in being an engineer... We were excited to see Lilith with her infinite SBB. We then got even more excited as more came in. We demanded for Lilith for so long before its release. Surprised how long it has been? Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Lilith boosts Atk of all units by 65%, but it’s only when 5 or more elements are present. This requires you to fulfill a requirement, limiting your choices for composing a squad. Additionally, this lacks additional effects. Quaid’s Leader Skill is far superior over Lilith’s Leader Skill as his is a 100% Atk boost along with a 60% BB fill rate. Considering Lilith is a single-target monster, squads won’t be able to BB spam as well compared to squads with BB spamming leads Brave Burst Score: 6/10 This BB has an insane damage modifier. 540%? Wow. This is rare for BB to get damage modifiers this high. With a 540% damage modifier, Lilith will be able to deal tons of damage to one enemy. Unfortunately, this is a single-target attack so BC generation will be quite hard to achieve coming from multiple enemies. Fortunately, this attack has a Drop Check of 2 per hit, which is very uncommon to see on BB and SBB. Therefore, Lilith has a total Drop Check of 30 BC on her BB. Neat, huh? It’s also too bad that Lilith lacks additional effects on her BB. This BB is just pure damage against one enemy. What gives? Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Lilith's SBB utilizes a 620% damage modifier. This is really strong! Did I forget to mention that this SBB fills to full upon use? This makes it amazing as Lilith will be able to deal massive damage without worrying about her BB gauge. The only situation you have to worry about for Lilith’s BB gauge is when enemies drain the BB gauge. Unfortunately, this infinite SBB is single-target. Even though Lilith has a 32 BC Drop Check on her SBB, Lilith only gets that benefit against one enemy. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Lilith’s normal attack Drop Check is 27 BC. This is a pretty high amount in Arena, allowing units to get their BB gauges filled ready for the second turn a lot easier. Unfortunately, due to the fact that Lilith’s BB and SBB are single-target, Lilith does not work well in Arena. Imagine if Lilith is the only one using BB. Only one unit will die on the opponent’s side, leaving the opponent open to unleash BB on you to your ultimate loss. Therefore, Lilith is very hard to use in Arena. Stats Score: 6/10 Lilith's stats don't even come close to average, except for HP. Her Atk and Def don't even reach 2000, which makes it harder for Lilith to deal a lot of damage and survive at the same time. Fortunately, her infinite SBB can help Lilith deal a chunk of damage every turn. Her Rec stat is relatively decent, which makes it easier for Lilith to recover HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lilith is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Unlike the other infinite SBB users, Lilith lacks additional effects on her BB and SBB, limiting her targets. Where Lilith really shines is in single enemy battles, which tend to be most common in Trials and Extra Dungeons. Especially with the fact that her SBB deals tons of damage and has a ton of Drop Checks, Lilith will be destroying bosses left and right. In Raid, Lilith can focus on a certain body part if one desires a certain item material or a faster kill. Conclusion Total Score: 6.7/10 Lilith has started the history of infinite SBB units. Imagine her 7* form? Will she be able to target multiple enemies? Would you like to see Lilith get a 7* form? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Lilith! Was she helpful in Trial 003? What other infinite SBB units do you have? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Skilled Lance Noah *Slayer Grandt *Angelic Blades Sefia Category:Blog posts